Pooh's Adventures of Minions
Pooh's Advnetures of Minions is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be re-edited by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Minions are small, yellow pill-like creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who have only one purpose: to serve history's most villainous masters. They successfully find great masters, including a T. Rex, a caveman, an Egyptian pharaoh, Dracula, and Napoleon, but after accidentally killing nearly all of them, due to their incompetence, soon after, they decide to isolate themselves from the world and start a new life in Antarctica. By 1968, the lack of a master drives them into depression, so one fearless Minion named Kevin comes up with a plan to find a new one for his kind. He is joined by bored, guitar-obsessed, teenage Minion Stuart (who unwittingly was selected) and lovable young Minion Bob (due to his begging and a lack of volunteers). After a long journey, the Minions arrive at New York. While spending the night in a shopping mall, they access the secret Villain channel where they learn about Villain-Con, a villain convention where all the supervillains gather from around the world, which is to be held in Orlando, Florida. They manage to hitch a ride to Orlando, where coincidentally, the family who drives them are criminals heading to Villain-Con as well. After seeing various supervillains, including a young Dr. Nefario, they finally become the henchmen for Scarlet Overkill, the world's first female supervillain. Scarlet takes the Minions to her residence in London, where she instructs the Minions to steal St. Edward's Crown from Queen Elizabeth II for her, threatening to execute them if they fail. With weapons from Herb, Scarlet's husband, the Minions successfully break into the Tower of London, however, the crown, at the same time, is being delivered to the Queen. The Minions steal the crown from the Queen's carriage, destroying the carriage, while pursued by the police. In the process, Bob crash lands on the mythical Sword in the Stone, where he pulls the sword Excalibur out easily to defend himself. Elizabeth is then removed from the throne, and Bob is crowned as the new King of the United Kingdom. Convinced they are traitors, Scarlet confronts the Minions and threatens to execute them. The Minions try to clear up the misunderstanding, and King Bob abdicates in Scarlet's favor. However, Scarlet then betrays the Minions, locking them in the palace dungeon where they are to be tortured by Herb. The Minions' unusual shapes and abilities save them from getting hurt, and when Herb goes to attend his wife's coronation, the Minions escape the dungeon through a sewer, intending to apologize to Scarlet. At Westminster Abbey, the Minions accidentally interrupt Scarlet's coronation by unscrewing a chandelier, which falls and crushes Scarlet before she could be crowned. Scarlet survives and angrily orders the attendees of the coronation, some of which are super-villains from Villain-Con, to execute the Minions. Stuart and Bob are captured while Kevin hides in a bar where he finds Elizabeth there. After learning that Scarlet is going to execute Stuart and Bob, Kevin breaks into Herb's laboratory where he accidentally triggers a machine which turns him into a giant and destroys the Overkill residence in the process. Simultaneously, the rest of the Minions in Antarctica encounter a few Yetis who move into the cave that they live in. The Minions welcome the Yetis and begin to work for the leader. But once again, they accidentally kill their leader when a piece of ice falls on his head, causing the remaining Yetis to pursue the Minions in anger. The Minions then travel around the world to find Kevin and their new master to serve in London. Kevin rescues his companions from death as the army of Minions arrive in London. Scarlet is distracted by the army of Minions and Kevin knocks her away, however, Scarlet attempts to escape with Herb using her dress rocket after sending a missile which Kevin swallows, sacrificing himself to save Stuart, Bob and the Minions. Before escaping, Kevin is able to hold onto Scarlet's dress rocket, seemingly killing her and Herb and shrinking himself back to his original size as the missile he swallowed explodes. Elizabeth is once again crowned Queen of the United Kingdom and, in front of a crowd, presents Bob, Stuart, and Kevin with their rewards: a tiny crown for Bob, an electric guitar (later replaced by a snowglobe after smashing the guitar) for Stuart and the Knights Bachelor respectively for Kevin. Scarlet is suddenly revealed to be alive and snatches the Queen's crown with Herb, but they are stopped and frozen by a young Gru. Scarlet is disappointed until Bob gives her his tiny crown. At the end, the Minions see Gru as their new potential boss and chase after him to his home, setting up the plot for Pooh's Adventures of Despicable Me. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Louis, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale, Baloo, Bagheera, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Iago, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Doc Emmett Brown, Chanticleer, the entire Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rodd Flanders, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, the Wild Thornberrys, The Magic School Bus gang, Hank Hill and his friends, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Marshmallow, Oaken, Grand Pabbie the Troll King, Bulda, the Troll family, Ace Bunny and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends (from South Park), The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Sequad, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ranamon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Professor Screweyes, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Fat Cat, Prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Satan, Saddam Hussein, The Fratellis, The Machine, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Dr. Facilier, The Super Evil Squad, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive guest star in this film. *It is unknown if Lilo and Stitch and their friends will guest star in the Winnie the Pooh/Despicable Me films or not. *In this film, Doc Brown takes Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Simba, SpongeBob, and the rest on a time-traveling vacation to the beginning of time to help the Minions find the right villain to work for. *Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ranamon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Professor Screweyes, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Team Rocket, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzz Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, the Super Evil Squad, The Crime Empire, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive will work for Scarlet and Herb Overkill in this film. *''The Lorax'', the Woody Woodpecker series, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Back to the Future films, the Jurassic Park films, and Minions are all made by Universal Studios. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the 101 Dalmatians films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Ice Age films, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, the Star Wars films, the Aladdin films, the Pokémon films, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, The Princess and the Frog, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Back to the Future films, Rock-a-Doodle, the Peanuts films, VeggieTales movies, the'' Toy Story series, ''Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan ''1 and 2, ''Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas 1 and 2, Barney's Great Adventure, Frozen, The Great Mouse Detective, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Despicable Me films (including the Minions films), but since Yakko Warner already has plans to have Gru and his family (including the Minions) from the Despicable Me franchise join his Pooh's Adventures team, Yru17 gave him and Reese Ambler his permission to make those films instead before Yru17 and Reese Ambler even retired from the Pooh's Adventures League and Shadow101815 ended up co-directing the Winnie the Pooh/Despicable Me crossovers with Yakko Warner instead. *TheMrRamonlle wanted to make his Peanuts/Despicable Me films guest starring Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ, but Yru17 told him that Yakko and Reese are planning to guest star them to their Winnie the Pooh/Despicable Me films. So, since TheMrRamonlle wanted Barney and his friends to join the Peanuts and VeggieTales characters in most of his Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures films, he asked Yakko if he can guest star the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures team to the series and decided to cancel his Peanuts/Despicable Me films. However, the Despicable Me characters will still guest star in some Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures films and TV series and TheMrRamonlle will still make the Sitting Ducks/Despicable Me films. *This might be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover in which a character from The Land Before Time franchise guest stars without Littlefoot and his friends since they will have their own adventures in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Minions'' and Wild Arms will be a member of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew after ''Dylan's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave''. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Spy films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815